Team DLLS
by WildWheasel
Summary: Team DLLS (pronounced Dallas) is made of two former special forces operators, a trigger happy swordsman, and a machete wielding mage. Follow team DLLS through their adventures and exploits through their time at Beacon, the school where hunters and huntresses are made. Rated M for profanity and implied acts. [Secondary priority, my other project will take time from this]
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts I

During the final exercise of the Ghost training program, Luke was ambushed by a beowolf that bit his arm off. This wouldn't be too much of a problem in normal life since he could always get a prosthetic limb but in the Atleasian army, having a prosthetic limb disqualified him from serving. Luke ended up being shattered because all he wanted to do was become a Ghost along with his best friend Dalton. He was still allowed to graduate Ghost academy since he wasn't evacuated until the exercise was completed but was medically discharged immediately after graduation. They were completing some paperwork when Dalton noticed Luke inhaling sharply and not breathing.

"Hey Luke, what's going on up there?" Dalton asked, but upon not receiving an answer he shouted, "Luke? SNAP OUT OF IT GHOST!" upon hearing this Luke immediately exhaled and looked at Dalton right in the eye and said,

"D, tell me something that doesn't involve you shouting at me in front of the pretty nurse," the nurse at the desk flushed red and Luke continued, "and yes, what do you want?" to which Dalton responded with,

"You've had this blank look on your face and you weren't breathing."

In Luke's mind, he was going over alternatives to the military since he could now no longer serve. He was thinking, 'I could become a hunter, I heard that game meat goes for a pretty price on the mar- wait… Hunters… Becoming a hunter isn't a bad idea. Help people and fight grimm in small teams. I heard that Beacon is accepting more student for their second semest-' He never got to finish the thought after Dalton interrupted him again.

"See, there you are doing it again. What are you thinking man?" and Luke responded with a question of his own,

"How do you feel about becoming a hunter?"

Dalton asked, "Of men or animal?" Luke sighed and replied,

"A hunter that goes out and hunts grimm and help people. y'know the ones that come out of that school Beacon." Dalton simply said,

"Oh those guys. Okay, if you want to be a hunter then I'll come with you" Luke just smiled and finished his paperwork and when he turned it in he gave a subtle wink to the nurse when, "Come on Luke, stop flirting and start walking." Dalton said, putting on his shit eating grin.

They proceeded to head to the workshops when they noticed General Ironwood approaching them. They both shut up and started to brush dust off of their uniforms in a panicked state when Ironwood finally got to them, amused at their panic. They saluted and Ironwood returned it and started speaking,

"A little birdie came and told me that you two planned on leaving and becoming a hunter… Is it true?"

Dalton started saying, "Well sir it's just that..." Ironwood cut them off and calmly stated,

"I'm not mad at you two. As you both know I run a combat school here as well and have connections with the other headmasters." He continued, "While i could have you two come to the one I run, I decided that you only deserve the best since Ghost training is above that we teach here anyways. Both of you have been granted access to Beacon for the second semester, courtesy of Headmaster Ozpin. Your dropship leaves next week at the same day as today at 0730, make me proud Ghosts. Dismissed." and with that he walked off leaving two very stunned Ghosts in his wake.

"Well… I guess that we better get that arm of yours picked up." Dalton remarked. Luke had requested his prosthetic arm to function as a normal arm but made a request to have it act as a dagger akin to the one that the Knight-130 has so that he could work better in hand to hand combat.

"You mean we need to that oversized peashooter of yours and just so happen to pick up my arm on the way?" Luke teased, but Dalton instantly countered with,

"Peashooter? Your sniper rifle fires fifteen millimeter bullets, my grenade launcher shoots sixty millimeter grenades. Which one's the peashooter? Besides, I'm telling you sometimes a combat knife isn't enough, the axe will help make a bigger wound." They were arguing about the practicality of having a battleaxe embedded within the stock of the grenade launcher that Dalton carried.

"Ugh, fine it's your funeral." Luke finally resigned.

 **Time skip to the day they leave for Beacon**

Luke and Dalton awoke at 0515 and was preparing to do the morning calisthenics and exercises. They already packed all of their belongings the day before so all they could do was kill time waiting for the dropship. By 0630 they completed the exercises and was getting dressed and joking around. When they was finished getting dressed Luke said,

"Hey D, you really going to wear a combat kit to Beacon? You know that there is no need to wear the armor all the time." Dalton replied,

"You saw the photos of the guys from the first semester, they're all dressed in armour. Besides, you're kitted out in a ghillie suit but just ripped the foliage off. Beacon is on a cliff and the Emerald Forest is all red. Not much green."

Luke said confidently, "I'm a scout sniper, this makes it easier to disappear to at a moments notice. Besides, it's called the Emerald Forest for a reason, and what colours are emeralds? Green. You're thinking of Forever Fall Dalton." Dalton just said,

"Fifteen lien on the Emerald Forest being red." Luke replied,

"Prepare to become poorer by fifteen lien." The duo continued on like this for nearly an hour until it was time to head to the dropship.

They left their barracks and set off for the dropship, noticing a severe lack of Ghosts from their company. They made it to the landing pads when they saw why. All of the Ghosts in their company was lined up as a honour guard for their departure. They both brushed off any lint and straightened out their clothes before proceeding. They walked through the honour guard and was greeted by General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin himself. They saluted Ironwood and watched him leave as the ramp slowly started closing and took their seats once the ramp closed.

"So you two wish to become hunters, is that correct?" Ozpin asked. "Sir that would mean the world to us." They both responded. Ozpin gave them a smile and said, "Well okay. I would say welcome to Beacon but we are still in Atlas, so when the time is right, I will properly greet you."

"Thank you sir." Luke said but then Dalton asked question on both of their minds, "Sir, is the Emerald Forest red or green?"

Ozpin gave them a bemused smile and said, "You'll see when you get there." and took a sip from his coffee mug.

The two Ghosts quickly fell asleep after their conversation with Ozpin, knowing that they won't get much information out of him until they get to Beacon. They woke up when the pilot stated that they left the protection of Atlas and will be heading to Vacuo to avoid flying over water for too long. That was when Luke spoke up,

"Sir, the stretch of land between Atlas and Vacuo is heavily infested with aerial grimm and nevermores." Ozpin stated,

"Tell me, we could fly over the ocean and reduce travel time but know that there are aquatic grimm that can shoot down our dropship along with nevermores. Or we could fly along this stretch of land and risk only nevermores. Our chance of being shot down is the same but tell me, would you rather be shot down over land or over water?"

This left the duo in silence while they contemplated being shot down over water or land. They both underwent aquatic survival training and knew that being on land was preferable to floating in the ocean. That was when the pilot came over the intercom and started saying,

"FLIR is picking up multiple contacts in front of us and there are no other flights scheduled for today. Strap in and prepare for evasive maneuvers."

The three lowered the restraint bars right as the dropship started banking west and dropping altitude to avoid the new contact. Being the eternal joker that he is, Dalton asked,

"Professor Ozpin. Just how exactly is your cup of coffee still full and not on the floor of the dropship?" When Ozpin replied, it was with a cheeky smile,

"Our history teacher Professor Oobleck gave me this coffee mug with a micro gyroscope installed to prevent spills as a gift."

The two Ghosts just sat there wondering how in Remnant can a gyroscope can fit in such a small space and hold so much? They saw Ozpin clearly drink out of the mug several times and they saw that the mug was still about two-thirds full. The pilot came over the intercom again and started speaking with a hint of worry laced in his voice,

"The contacts spotted us and are now moving towards us, it looks like a flight of six nevermores."

Dalton knew that the Atlas military had some of the best pilots in the world and that it would take massively overpowering sight if it were to shake up the pilot. They had to stay calm to help the troops in the back stay calm and that if the pilot was shaken up, it would be a very rough flight. The way the aircraft kept banking and jinking ment that that they were under heavy fire and since the projectiles were dumb, they couldn't use countermeasures. That was when they felt the dropship starting to dive towards the ground and couldn't raise the pilot on the intercom when Luke spoke up in a frustrated tone,

"To hell with this! I'm going up to check on the pilot!" His boots were fitted with magnetic soles so he could walk down to the cockpit with no problem. "The pilot's knocked out. Grab the chutes and prepare to jump. I'm going to level us off and jump with the pilot, when I give the word, jump. Got it?" He commanded, all traces of emotion gone and replaced with a calm confidence.

They responded with an affirmative, both with serious tones of warriors preparing to go into combat. Luke set the autopilot to fly in a straight line and shouted,

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" and with that, they were out the door. He harnessed the pilot to his chest preparing for a tandem jump and leapt out of the door. He spotted the other two doing a flying X waiting for Luke to catch up so he dove towards the others so they could reduce their time in the air. He prayed to Oum that the riggers didn't fuck up and that the chute would operate as intended. He saw too many paratroopers fall to their deaths because the riggers messed up and their parachutes didn't open properly.

They all pulled their chutes about seventy-five meters above the ground and their descent slowed under the green canopies. They all dove to the ground and landed surprisingly close together. That was when they noticed the terrain they were on. It was all rocky hills and valleys, a paratrooper's worst nightmare. They happened to land in the one of the few patches of dirt where the ground wouldn't break their legs. The silence was broken when Dalton spoke up,

"Hey Luke, since when did you become team leader? Commanding a master sergeant and a headmaster at staff sergeant… you got some big brass ones man." he concluded by giving him a massive shit eating grin.

"Hey man, fuck you too." Luke responded with a smug smile of his own.

This all happened right in front of Ozpin who was enjoying the conversation playing out in front of him. While the two Ghosts were trading insults while pulling security, Ozpin pulled his scroll out and called for evac.

"Glynda, I'm with the boys and things have gotten rather exciting. We got shot down and we are at the location of where my scroll says I am. Send two bullheads, one gunship and one transport to get us out of here... and send Miss. Scarlatina as well, our pilot took a hit and is currently unconscious."

"Is that all Professor Ozpin? Should I send the rest of team CFVY as backup?" Goodwitch questioned as Ozpin finished

"No, the boys will be more than enough backup. The area we're at isn't suitable for a pickup, where should we go to be picked up?" Ozpin stated, Goodwitch responded,

"Keep heading south for eighteen kilometers and the hills should transition into plains. Go there and call me again so I can send the bullheads."

Ozpin gave his thanks and told the soon to be students of what was going to happen. Luke would scout ahead and call in any contacts to Dalton who was escorting Ozpin via radio and Ozpin would carry the pilot. Luke walked up to a bush and ripped some leaves off and tied them to his stripped ghillie suit. While doing so, he gave Dalton a 'I told you so' look and moved up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts II

The group began moving south and made good pace covering six kilometers with no sightings of grimm. The pilot woke up and only needed to be half carried since his leg was broken and all of his aura was drained when he was knocked out so he couldn't heal it. The mixed news turned into bad news when Luke began transmitting, communicating in _Clicks_ of the radio.

 _Click-Click-Click_ 'Contact'. Dalton raised his hand signaling for a stop. _Click-Click-Click-Click_ 'How many', Dalton asked and started to look around and received _Click- Click-Click-Click-Click_ 'Five contacts'. Seeing as how they were in a steep valley that was so narrow that it would be impossible to stealth, he sent the message to Luke to open fire _Click-Click *pause* Click-Click_. BANG-BANG-BANG * _pause_ * BANG-BANG. The sound of gunfire echoed down the valley as Luke opened fire on five beowolves with his massive fifteen millimeter armour piercing rounds taking them all down.

"Luke, stay there, we'll come to you. Keep your eyes peeled for more grimm and take them down." Dalton ordered, knowing that stealth was now more or less out of the option. He turned to the pilot and asked, "Can you shoot lieutenant?" he got a nod in response and gave him his sidearm to the pilot and the trio moved to where Luke was perched.

BANG-BANG. There was a staccato of sniper fire meaning there were more grimm on the way. They got to Luke and Dalton began to brief them,

"Luke, if you see any more uglies coming, take them down, I'll be right behind you. Professor, take rear guard and tell us if any grimm are coming up behind us. Lieutenant, stay in the middle of us and if any grimm gets too close, shoot it. Understood?"

They all nodded and set to work getting out of the killbox known as the valley they were in. While all of this was happening, Ozpin was studying the corpses of the dead beowolves, they all had a single bullet hole/crater all in the center of the head. Luke was certainly a crack shot and Dalton's plan was clear, simple, and easy to understand. Dalton would most likely the team leader when they assigned teams when they get to Beacon.

Dalton was staring at the oncoming horde of grimm when he suddenly froze up, yet had a look of concentration on his face. Luke knew what the look was so he backhanded him on the head and said,

"What is it? Anything you see that isn't right?"  
"Cannon fodder." Dalton just stated, "Don't waste your sniper ammo on them, I got it."

He reloaded his grenade launcher and replaced the explosive shells with flechettes and took aim. He fired off the drum of seven in quick succession impaling the lead weave of beowolves and basically everything that didn't have armour was impaled be the flechettes and killed. He reloaded with high explosive shells and proceeded to shell the advancing wave of grimm. They were clearing a path through the grimm and was close to the exit when Ozpin called out,

"It seems that we have a deathstalker coming up from the rear."

Dalton called out, "Luke, take the stalker." and kept firing. Luke went up to a rock next to Ozpin steadying his rifle on it and opened fire. He hit the unarmoured joints between the leg and body crippling the massive grimm. He then fired a armour piercing round right in the beast's eye and was surprised that it die from the round. He proceeded to fire the rest of the magazine into the rest of the eyes until he finally penetrated an eye and hit the brain of the deathstalker. He mumbled to himself,

"What does it take to kill one of those damn things?"

Ozpin himself wasn't doing any fighting and was observing the way the two Ghosts were fighting. Dalton's grenade launcher was clearing out the grimm in swathes and the grimm wasn't even gaining any ground. Luke's marksmanship managed to take down a deathstalker that was the size of the one that team JNPR encountered during the first semester. It took the combined efforts of JNPR to take down that monster and this Ghost just took it down solo firing thirteen rounds. Impressive.

Beowolves began falling down the valley and a few landed in the middle of the group. The pilot noticed first and began firing at the falling monsters. Ozpin smacked the falling grimm away and Luke took his bayonet on his sniper and finished the grimm that Ozpin knocked over. They got to the point of their speed moving forward was faster than the grimm coming into the valley. Dalton was forced to use his battle axe on his grenade launcher since they were within the blast radius of his grenades. When he began hacking away at the crowds he called out to Luke,

"Hmm, the battle axe wasn't so useless after all. Eh Luke. Luke?"

"I guess you won the argument of the axe is mightier than the combat knife." Luke replied feigning heartbreak and embarrassment. Luke was wearing tactical glasses so he was able to track how much further they needed to go towards the evac site. He looked at the distance from their current position to the mouth of the valley and it was only fifty meters away.

"Fifty meters till we're out of this valley of death." Luke called out.

They managed to hack and shoot their way to the exit of the valley and were finally able to leave the shadows into the heavily wooded hills. They managed to lose the remaining grimm and proceeded to move for eight more kilometers before nightfall. They made camp near a river so they could converse without the grimm hearing and have fresh water available. After they made a fire, Dalton called out,

"Ammo check."

"I'm out. The pistol has no rounds, I still have the empty mags though." The pilot responded

Luke said, "Down to three rounds and two spare mags of five."

"I didn't expend any ammunition during the fight." Ozpin stated

Dalton finished "I'm down to two HE, four incendiary, and zero flechette rounds. Lieutenant, you might as well give that pistol back to me, it'll just be dead weight to you anyway." The pilot gave the pistol back to him and Dalton concluded, "We'll sleep in shifts of three hours. Lieutenant, I'm sorry but you need to sleep all night since your leg is the most serious injury that needs to heal as much as possible. I'll take first watch." with that the rest of the group fell asleep. The night passed without incident and everyone awoke more or less well rested, their breakfast consisted of the rations that Dalton had in his kit and some fish they caught. They got in a loose diamond formation and left heading for the plains just three kilometers away. Ozpin took this opportunity to learn more about his soon to be students and began talking with Luke.

"Mr. Canary, how is it that you are such a great shot? Miss Nikos of Mystral is the best shot at Beacon and you proceeded to out shoot her as if it was nothing yesterday, I only saw you miss once and that was because Mr. Wilson blew it up before you fired."

Luke responded with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Sir, I was a sniper for my company and spent at least three hours a day shooting, and honing my craft. I also had some of the finest instructors in all of Remnant teaching us and pushing us to new limits. Practice and training sir. Well, and the fact that my prosthetic arm doesn't tire out and is always steady is a massive advantage. Before I got my arm, I had a three to one thousand miss hit ratio, most of the misses were from my arm tiring out after shooting for so long."

Satisfied, Ozpin moved to Dalton, "Mr. Wilson, you had an opportunity to stay in the Ghost regiment, why did you choose to leave a life in the most legendary special forces unit behind to become a huntsman?" Dalton answered without a moment's pause,

"Sir, back in Atlas when we were just kids I met Luke. He was a troublemaker and racist just causing havoc. I managed to get him to change his ways and we became great friends. We made a promise to each other that we would be partners in whatever we do in the future. We made a decision that we wanted to become Ghosts and serve Atlas. But when Luke lost his arm I knew that I would leave with him because he is more important to me than my aspirations to become a Ghost were."

"So you're forever loyal to your partner because you two have come so far?" Ozpin

inquired.

"Yes sir." was all Dalton could say.

'Hmm. These two are among some of the most effective fighters that I've ever seen. Easily the most effective partner pair in compared to everyone in the first years. Dalton requires assistance in control of his semblance judging from the way he froze up in the valley yesterday yet was able to perceive the larger threats and the grimm's tactics. Luke needs more assistance in melee combat. Bayonet drills and martial arts simply won't suffice to withstand other students at Beacon'

They continued in silence for the rest of the way, avoiding grimm and hiding when needed. They got to the plains and Ozpin made a call to Beacon to send in the bullheads.

"Glynda. We're here and are now awaiting pickup. Tell the pilot to head to sector nine of grid 018020. Tell me when they are ten minutes out and we'll do the rest to let them know where we are."

Goodwitch spoke with a tired voice, "The bullheads are on the way. One gunship and one transport as well as Miss. Scarlatina as you requested."

"Thank you Glynda" and Ozpin hung up turning to the group, "The bullheads are on the way. When they're ten minutes out, they'll call us. Mr. Wilson, when we get that call, take an incendiary grenade and light the woods behind us on fire. We'll be gathered at the middle of the clearing. Check your weapons and do what repairs and cleanings you can now, when we light that fire, the gimm will be swarming here when the fire starts."

With that said they moved to the center of the clearing and began setting up fortifications to hold off the grimm. Dalton cut some trees down in order to make some ramparts where they can be centralized at. They finished construction of the ramparts and sat there waiting for three hours when Ozpin received a call from Goodwitch.

"The bullheads are ten minutes out."

"Thank you Glynda. We'll be home soon." said Ozpin who continued to Dalton, "Mr. Wilson, the signal fire if you would?" Wilson fired a grenade setting fire to the woods they came from. "Prepare for grimm to come here any moment now." Ozpin concluded giving everything one final look over.

Nothing happened for five minutes when a pack of uras broke through the woods. Luke opened fire on their unarmoured lower jaws picking them off until he ran out of ammo. Dalton fired two more incendiary grenades to the east and west leaving only the south as an escape path. He fired the remaining incendiary grenade as far as possible in hopes of cutting off additional grimm from coming. He fired his final HE grenades at two groups of beowolves. They no longer had any ranged capability and was now in melee combat. A pack of boarbatusks were charging at them when a salvo of rockets blew up the aggressors and the door gunners began providing covering fire. The cavalry has arrived. The transport bullhead landed with Velvet ushering the four inside the rear bay. The bullheads proceeded to move as fast possible to leave the area.

Inside the transport ship Velvet was set on healing the pilot's injured leg. After the pilot was taken care of she inspected everyone else for wounds. To Dalton's surprise, he had taken a slash to the back during the valley fight. He began berating himself for being stupid for not checking his back during the fight. Once she finished healing Dalton, everyone relaxed just wanting to enjoy the opportunity for sleep. Everyone not named Luke Canary that is. He took his spot next Dalton and switched to sit next to the faunus medic named Velvet and began chatting her up.

"Hey, the name's Velvet right?" Dalton realized what was happening instantly and face palmed, knowing that this wouldn't end nicely so he spoke up,

"Luke, you sure that you don't need to rest up? We've been fighting for quite a while ya know."

He whispered to Dalton, "I swear to Oum, you deny me this opportunity and you will regret it." louder, "Sorry about the the interruption from my _partner_ , thanks for patching him up by way."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal." Velvet said nervously

Ever being the single male he was, he said, "You sound on edge, everything okay?"

"It's just that you guys have been really nice and haven't really… well... made fun of me. I know that this is wrong but most people I meet from Atlas are generally not the most friendly towards faunus." Velvet spoke shyly still mixed on how to talk to the newcomers.

"Ya… I guess you're right. Most people from Atlas are a major ass towards faunus. Funny enough, I used to be a racist asshole until that guy right there found me and set me straight," he nodded to Dalton who just smiled and gave a look of 'tread carefully' to Luke, "I actually think you're kind of cute."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Velvet's face turned reddened as she spoke, "Well I guess people can change from their ways, and I thank you for changing his ways uh…" Dalton interjected,

"The name's Dalton, Dalton Wilson."

"Thank you Dalton. I only wish that other humans can change their minds like you did Luke. What did you before you applied to Beacon? I heard that Ozpin turned down bringing the rest of my team as backup saying that you two were all the backup he needed."

Luke told her, "Dalton and I were a part of the Ghosts. D, your hat?" Dalton passed his hat to Luke so he could show her.

"I didn't recognize the insignia until you told me. That explains why Ozpin turned down backup. Here." she gave the beret back to Dalton and continued, "Why did you guys leave? Being a Ghost is a massive achievement that normally isn't left behind so quickly."

Luke turned his arm into the dagger and said, "I lost my arm on the graduation test and if you have a prosthetic limb, you can't serve in the military." he turned his arm back to normal and continued, "Besides. D and I made a promise before signing up that we would be partners in whatever we do, never leaving the other behind." Dalton simply nodded in affirmation when Velvet looked at him.

At this point Velvet got comfortable being around the two former commandos and started to relax. They sat in a comfortable silence when Velvet yawned and said, "Well, the healings have me drained and I tired. I'm going to catch some sleep." and with that she gently put her head against Luke shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Luke had a look of shock not expecting that things would move this quickly while Dalton had a look of disbelief that Luke managed to get a girl to react like that so quickly.

It was during this period of shock that Dalton noticed that Ozpin was awake and listening and watching the whole time. He nudged Luke who was still very much in disbelief of what happened to get his attention. Afraid that he would awake Velvet he didn't move or say anything while Ozpin began talking,

"Normally upon entry to Beacon, students must pass an initiation test of and take a rigorous written entry exam, however since you already took the exam in Atlas, you won't have to take it at Beacon. Now, after seeing what you two were capable of during the crash, I dare say that both of you already passed that initiation test. What do you say lieutenant?"

"I say that they're ready for whatever's going to come at them." the pilot told Ozpin

"Then it's settled, you two just made made it into Beacon. Congradulations."

Dalton said thank you while Luke was still afraid that he might awake Velvet so he took his free hand that wasn't pinned by Velvet to get his scroll out. He went down to Ozpin and sent a text message to him saying ' _thank you sir'._ Ozpin decided to give up his ruse and said,

"You two both exemplify all the traits that a good hunter should have. Loyalty, dedication, and consideration for your teammates. Isn't that right Miss. Scarlatina."

Velvet 'woke up' and said, "Yes sir, they definitely do. You look cute when you're confused Luke."

At that point a very confused Dalton asked Ozpin,

"So that entire shoot down was all a test? A screening process for Beacon?"

Ozpin told him the of the entire process and how it was supposed to happen,

"No, not exactly. The Dropship was to simulate an engine malfunction and land in the Emerald Forest several kilometers away from Beacon Cliff. At that point you two were supposed to fight your way through some small packs of prepositioned grimm and we were going to evaluate your performance. The nevermore shooting us down was completely out of our control and we just decided to carry on about our test. Speaking of the Emerald Forest, we should be able to see it momentarily." He said the last part with a anticipating smile wondering what the boys' reactions were going to be and opened the cargo doors...

Dalton moaned, "Son of a bitch…"

Luke just stuck out his hand and received a fifteen lien card as a payment for his bet.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

"Welcome to Beacon. I did say I would introduce you two properly didn't I?" Ozpin said in a warm tone opposed to his normal emotionless voice. The gunship peeled off to a separate port and the transport landed on the pads in front of Beacon. When they opened the bay doors upon landing, they were greeted by Professor Goodwitch along with the rest of team CFVY and team RWBY on the insistence of Weiss wanting to 'learn' about the competition and Blake's concern for Velvet's solo mission. When the pair of Ghosts walked down the ramp into everyone's view, everyone save Goodwitch was in complete shock and awe. Velvet was met by Blake and the two embraced, the latter thankful for the former's safety. When Velvet got to her team, she was greeted by a smiling Coco who returned her attention to the new arrivals and Yatsu gave her a deep bow and returned to the spectacle in in front of him.

Dalton and Luke walked down the ramp in a confused silence, unknowingly giving the others a good view of them. Ruby was to first to talk,

"Oh. My. Oum. YOU'RE GHOSTS! CanIhaveyourautographwhatsitliketobeaghost..." she was talking at a mile per minute and Yang came up and began to talk to the Ghosts over the sound of Ruby babbling to Weiss.

"Sooo, yeah. Sorry about my sister doing that. She's kind of a weapons dork and drools at the sight of weapons and the people that use them."

"No I don't… well kinda." Ruby admitted with a dejected sigh.

Dalton and Luke were still very much confused at what was happening and it was only after Yang walked away with a inviting wink that Dalton managed to grasp what was happening. That was when Luke spoke up,

"Sir, just what exactly are we supposed to be doing? I mean, we aren't getting very much done just standing around on the landing pad." Ozpin replied with,

"Relax Mr. Canary. You are no longer in the military. Call me Professor Ozpin or Professor or Ozpin. I really don't care. The same applies to you too Mr. Wilson. Now, follow me. It's time that you two meet your teammates." he turned to address the others, "As for the rest of you, school starts in just a few days. I recommend to prepare yourselves for the second semester and enjoy your break while you can." with that he finished and walked away motioning for the two former Ghosts to follow. The two followed Ozpin and Luke gave Velvet the parting gift in the form of a smile and a wink to which Velvet returned with her own.

When the two newcomers were leaving, Yang saw the wink from the person with a sniper rifle gave to Velvet and saw it returned so she walked up next to her. She whispered,

"So I see that you met the sniper on the flight over here. You guys have any plans for each other?"

Velvet responded with a growing blush, "Well uh, he seems like a really nice person and we talked for a little on the way back here." wanting to end the conversation she said to Coco, "Come on, let's head back to the dorm. I'm feeling tired from all the healing and sitting around." Yang knowing the reason for the last part didn't bother pressing the subject further.

While the greeting party was leaving and talking about the Ghosts, the duo was following Ozpin to their dorm. Ozpin called ahead and told the current occupant their new teammates were on their way there. The trio was greeted by two men standing in front of the dorm and casually talking with each other. Ozpin spoke first,

"Mr. Falken and Cross, these two are the rest of the team you are assigned to. You will all be formally introduced to the rest of Beacon and be assigned a team name tomorrow at the induction ceremony. Take today to get acquainted with each other and to get rearmed. Mr. Wilson and Canary here expended all of their ammunition on the way here." and with that he left with a small smile on his face.

Wilson extended his hand out to his new teammates and introduced himself,

"My name's Dalton Wilson and that is my partner Luke Canary." Luke shook hands with the rest when the person wearing a battle kilt and watch cap spoke up,

"Hi. I'm Samuel Cross and this is my partner Lance Falken. Welcome to our team I guess. Come on, we can talk inside." They all moved inside when Lance asked,

"Hey, what took you guys so long to arrive here? The schedule said that you guys would be here yesterday."

Dalton and Luke spent the next couple of hours explaining in great detail about the shootdown and the fight to get to the extract zone. They were only interrupted by questions that Samuel and Lance asked every now and again to make sure what they heard was correct. When they finished, Samuel took his watch cap off revealing his wolf ears he had.

"I'm glad that you guys are accepting of faunus. Now, you said that you guys were out of ammo right?" Luke showed him his empty mags and Wilson emptied the casings of his grenades out of his grenade launcher to exaggerate their point. Samuel just kept talking, "Well you guys are in luck." he opened a case labeled _Reloading Parts_ and gave four of them to Dalton and Luke. "Here take these and head down to the forge to make some more ammo. You guys probably don't trust the ammo sold over the counter since you guys have such specialized weapons. I have tons of these cases so if you need any more feel free to ask." Dalton said,

"Thank you so much Samuel. And yes, we don't trust ammo that we didn't load ourselves. Nice catch." to which Samuel replied,

"You're welcome, and please, call me Sam. Now if you don't mind, I have to take care of Lance. He's had too much to drink and he's trying to stop drinking so much."

And with that the duo left heading for the forge receiving stares from of awe from everyone, including most of the upperclassmen. They ignored them as politely as possible and made their way to the forge. I was there that they heard a voice pleading for someone to stop hurting them. They instantly recognized the voice as Velvet's and triple timed it over there.

They saw a boy in grey armour and a mace pulling on one of Velvet's ears and velvet kept pleading,

"Cardin, please stop it. It really hurts." she said that with tears of pain collecting in her eyes. The two Ghosts got there and Dalton called out in his command voice,

"Let her go."

"Or you'll do what?" Cardin said arrogantly

Dalton transmitted on the radio _Click-Click Click-Click_ and with that Luke turned his arm into the dagger and followed Dalton. When he saw Luke turn his arm into a dagger he let go of Velvet and grabbed his mace into a low ready. Dalton walked up to him stopping a foot away from him and said,

"Recognize this unit?" he said showing the Ghost tab on his arm and tilting his head so Cardin could see the unit patch on his beret. "Unless you want to see what Ghosts can do first hand and be on the receiving end of it, leave and don't even come close to Velvet ever again." To reinforce the point, Luke put his dagger arm up to Cardin's throat. Cardin just about shat himself the moment he saw the Ghost tab and managed to slightly regain composure and said,

"Fine, let your servants do the fighting for Velvet." but was said so timidly that the others around the forge began laughing at Cardin's timid composure.

"Thank you so much." Velvet buried her face into Luke shoulder and hugged him when she said that. She gave Dalton a shorter but still meaningful hug and packed up the things she was working on into a box and attached it to her hip. Luke asked,

"So Velvet, what you working on?" Velvet replied with a smile,

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." and she left the forge heading back to team CFVY's dorm.

They set to work and began casting moulds for the ammo their weapons used and began reloading empty shell casings. All was going well until Professor Goodwitch came up to them with Cardin right behind her. Goodwitch began talking to the two Ghosts,

"It has come to my attention that you two have threatened Mr. Winchester and put a blade to his throat. Is that true?" they both replied with a yes and Goodwitch continued, "Why did you do that?"

"It's 'cuz Cardin was being an ass." This came from Coco, much to the Ghosts' surprise. "The only reason I didn't stop him myself was because Velvet didn't want to escalate things and I decided that he needed to be taught a lesson." Goodwitch began talking again,

"Miss. Adel, please watch your language and I will take your word on Cardin bullying Miss. Scarlatina. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Canary, please meet me in Ozpin's office in one hour. You two are going to be Cardin's punishment. I have been informed that Mr. Wilson has interrogation techniques that are morally and ethically questionable. Just don't kill him and leave him in one piece." she concluded and walked off with a very scared Cardin in restraints behind her. The two boys continued to work on getting their ammo reloaded and finished their work in forty-five minutes. They cleaned themselves up and headed to Ozpin's office.

When they entered they saw Cardin sitting in a chair with metal restraints on his arms and legs. Professor Goodwitch was in the corner and Headmaster Ozpin was sitting at his desk, moderating this punishment that was about to be delivered. Dalton took out a space heater and pressed it up against Cardin's chest slowly heating up his armour. Cardin began sweating and felt very uncomfortable as his chestplate became increasingly warmer. Dalton kept heating Cardin's armour and Luke began to chill water that was below freezing. To prevent it from freezing, he was stirring it and waiting for the signal to execute. Dalton kept on heating Cardin's chestplate and added a heater to his backplate and heated both of them up to 110 degrees. Dalton nodded to Luke who took the water that was ten degrees below zero and dumped it on Cardin. The sudden chill caused Cardin's armour to shatter and the temperature shock made Cardin scream in pain and began to shiver violently. Dalton told Cardin in a very neutral, even voice,

"This is only a fraction of what we're capable of, and if you mess with Luke girlfriend again, you'll get the full deal. Wait. Luke, is she your girlfriend?" Luke responded with,

"Well not exactly. I sorta have a crush on her and I think she has one on me but it's only been one day so who knows?" Dalton told Cardin again,

"Okay, if you mess with my friend's crush again, then you'll get the full deal."

It was then when Ozpin spoke into a mike and Velvet entered the room and told Luke,

"Well I do have a crush on you." She walked up to him and gave him a hug and gave her thanks to Ozpin and Goodwitch for allowing this to happen. "It's been happening for too long and I don't think team CRDL will be messing with me again." Ozpin with his nearly sadistical (he just tells himself that to make him feel better) sense of humor decided to break up the moment.

"Curfew starts in twenty minutes. I would recommend heading back to the dorms and preparing for tomorrow." Luke sent a silent curse to Ozpin for ruining the moment and want back to the dorm with Dalton. When they got back to the dorm Lance had recovered from his hangover and asked what had happened. Luke told him,

"We taught Cardin a little lesson for messing with a friend of ours." he told them with a smug smile and changed into his shorts and shirt getting ready to sleep. "We're getting inducted tomorrow, get some rest while you can." and with that he drifted off into sleep with the others following suit.


	4. Chapter 4: Induction

**A/N: Be on the lookout for an RvB joke.**

 _Beep Beep Beep Be-_

"Oum, why did you allow the person that made the alarm clock get away with putting this invention on the market?" Dalton cursed as he stumbled out of bed. He looked over to his partner somehow sleeping so peacefully. Dalton was going to change that. He took Luke's combat boots and suspended them above his head on a rope, he shook him and yelled, "Up! Up! Up! Got PT to do Ghost, no time for slacking."

"MOTHE-" Luke was screaming as he sat up and instantly regretted it as he hit his boots on their steel-toed ends. "Ahhh, you little shit D. Why you gotta do that?" Thankfully, Samuel was still asleep as the two Ghosts warned him the way Ghosts get up in the morning was via yelling so he had earplugs to save him. Lance wasn't as lucky and was suffering from a massive hangover and moaned in pain as the noises bombarded his ears. He painfully said to the Ghosts,

"You guys mind keeping it down? Ugh, people are trying to sleep and get some rest."

"Oh, sorry about that." The two Ghosts replied at the same time making the duo look at each other. "We'll be heading out, sorry about the rude wake up. Try to get some rest, kay?" Lance just moaned in agreement and went back to bed.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ After counting for a while Lance began thinking, 'The pain is making it impossible to go to sleep. Why the hell did I think that drinking so much in the first place was such a good idea. _Because you were thinking of your family, how they died with your village._ Damn you inner monologue for reminding me of that. No point in moping around. Maybe the steam from a hot shower will help me get rid of this hangover. Too bad the cafeteria doesn't serve anything until seven, I need a massive pile of meat. Just two more hours to go.'

While the shower wasn't as refreshing as the hot springs around the forest, it helped to heal him a little. By little, the pain came back the moment he left the bathroom. 'The untold side of drinking…' he thought. Nearly an hour later, Samuel woke up and began to do his morning routine, oblivious to the pain his partner was in due to being half dead. It took him to finish dressing that he noticed the amount of pain that his sword wielding partner was in. He asked him,

"Do you need me to leech the alcohol out of your body?" Lance testily responded,

"Took you long enough, and yes, please do so."

"Only because you said please. Now get over here and sit still."

Samuel took out a small crate labeled "Blood Scrubbers" and took out a needle. He took a vial of clear liquid and filled it to three-quarters of the way up and was sterilizing the needle and injection site. He took the needle and injected the serum. Upon completion he discarded the needle and sat back. Lance in a stupor of pain asked,

"So what exactly is this going to do to me?" Samuel just responded with a tired sigh,

"Blood Scrubbers are genetically engineered bacteria that go after and kill anything that isn't plasma, platelets, red or white blood cells. They kill them by absorbing them and breaking down the foreign cells." He made a mischievous grin before continuing, "You finalize the process by getting rid of the Scrubbers by urination. It's going to sting but don't worry, it isn't an STD, just some scrubbers. What you should be worried about is the rare side effect inverted peinis."

"Wait, WHAT! HOLD ON, WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SAFE!"

Samuel began to giggle like a five year old before saying, "Relax man. I was just fucking with you."

"Phew. You're an asshole." Samuel just responded with a cheshire grin. At that point, there was a roar of laughter coming from their teammates and behind them was a boy with blonde hair and a girl with red hair trying to contain their fit of giggles. A very surprised Samuel asked,

"MOTHER OF MONTY! When did you get here?"

"Ever since you opened the case of Blood Scrubbers. Luke here was accidentally shadow walking when he saw you two. He told us and we snuck in here to watch. Totally worth it." Dalton finished with a massive smile. "Anyways, guys, meet Pyrrha and Jaune."

"Hello there!"

"Uh, Hi."

"We met them while we were running and went running together. They came with us to finish our conversation when Luke stumbled upon you two." He turned to say goodbye to Jaune and Pyrrha and when he turned back around he ended up being struck on the nose by a training grenade suspended by a cord from the ceiling. Luke had a devilish look on his face and said,

"Now we're even." At that point Lance had a quizzical look on his face and asked,

"How the hell did you even manage to get that set up so quickly?"

"When you have to set up meticulous sniper hides quickly for nearly a year, you learn to get fast hands. That and the fact that I pulled this type of joke off on many occasions back at Atlas."

Satisfied, Lance pulled out a black book labeled 'Ninjas of Love' and began reading. Having seen him read it the day before, they didn't even raise an eyebrow at the sight. Their new visitor however did. Blake saw Pyrrha and Jaune walking away from the soon-to-be-students' room and noticed the door was open. She was greeted by the sight of a stun grenade suspended above the door and someone reading a black book not looking too different from her own. That's when she decided to speak up,

"Ahem. Professor Ozin has asked that you guys head down to the auditorium." That was when Lance panicked and shoved the book under his pillow, ashamed knowing the contents and it regarding women. Blake continued, "I'm Blake and I have been instructed to escort you down there, mostly to make sure you don't get lost. Now, follow me please." Lance was flushed crimson as he began following everyone and was trying to maintain his distance from Blake.

The group made its way down to the auditorium and was filing into the row of new students. As Lance passed Blake she leaned over and whispered,

"Nice taste you have there…" Leaving an even more embarrassed and dumbfounded Lance behind. They saw Ozpin get on the stage and he cleared his throat to get their attention and began speaking,

"I'll keep this brief. You all have come here to become hunters and huntresses, to hunt grimm and to protect the people. When I first saw your files, all I saw was wasted energy. Your initiations proved me wrong. As of today, you all will be assigned team names and be a part of a family of hunters and huntresses. When I call out your names, please step onto the stage and be granted your team name." He began to call out students and gave them their team name and it came to a point where only Dalton, Luke, Lance, and Samuel were left without a designation. "Would Dalton Wilson, Luke Canary, Lance Falken, and Samuel Cross please approach." When Dalton and Luke stepped on the stage, there was a murmur that swept through the crowd as they noticed the uniforms they had and the unit patches. Dalton was fairly sick of all the attention that he and Luke were getting, feeling like they were stealing attention from Lance and Samuel who they thought should get some more recognition. He shot a look that said _I'm sorry_ to Samuel and nodded in understanding and went on. "From now on, you will be called team **D** a **LL** a **S** , led by Dalton Wilson. Congratulations."

They left the stage and was greeted by team RWBY and JNPR who gave them their congratulations. Pyrrha walked up with Ruby in tow and said,

"Remember when you told us that Ozpin thought that you were a better shot than me? We want to see if you really are better at shooting than us. Let's head down to the training center and set up a match." Luke looked over to Dalton who nodded his head and the deadly dozen went off for the range.

They got on the roof of the training center and set up a myriad of targets as close as 50 metres and as far as 2000 metres. They were doing outdoor shooting so they didn't have the luxury of zero wind the indoor one could provide. Pyrrha took out Milos and turned it into the carbine and Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into its rifle form while Luke unshouldered Hayan Thunder. The buzzer went off and the range erupted in a staccato of gunfire as the three began firing.

Right off the bat, Pyrrha took the lead as her semi-auto fire allowed her to rapidly pop the close targets. Ruby was close behind as she kept cycling her bolt after each shot, lagging just behind Pyrrha. Luke had difficulty keeping up as he was forced to reload every five rounds due to his massive bullets taking up so much space. As the targets began to get further away Ruby began to take the lead as the x2.5 scope that Pyrrha had on her carbine just wasn't cutting it. Luke was still behind as he kept reloading constantly yet was quickly gaining on Pyrrha. At 700 metres Pyrrha couldn't get a grouping the size of a watermelon due to the light weight of her carbine rounds even if she had perfect aim. Ruby had started to begin missing her shots because of the how much the wind affected the bullet at such range. Luke began to pull ahead as he had the training on how to deal with the wind and the fact that he had much bigger bullets helped as well. Luke was still firing as quick as he could chamber a round while Ruby that has now gotten a feel for the wind was now having to deal with the Coriolis Effect and kept missing. By then Luke had finished his set and was declared the winner. Pyrrha spoke first,

"Well. Now I understand why Ozpin thinks that you're a better shot. That was a good match." Ruby had a sad look on her face and followed in kind,

"Yeah, good match. Just wish that I could actually hit the stupid targets. Why is it so hard? I can normally hit the targets just fine."

"Hey Ruby, cheer up. What you were doing today was drastically different from what you normally do, where I have been doing this for nearly two and a half years now. If you want, I can teach you how to do some distance shooting."

"Really? Oh thank you Luke!" she ran up and hugged him and shot a nervous look to Yang who had a smile on her face yet was staring into his soul, conveying 'If you hurt me sister, you'll be in some deep shit'. Samuel was initially interested but was getting bored as he couldn't see the targets so he changed topics.

"Well, that was a demonstration of our long range capabilities. But come on, we're hunters and we fight in close quarters much more often. Why don't we spar?" Everyone agreed and went downstairs to see that the new team could do.

They split up into partners and Luke was up against Lance while Dalton was up against Samuel. Luke and Lance were the first ones against each other while everyone else would spectate. Dalton walked up to Luke and said,

"Hey man, Lance is a impressive swordsman, you need to take him out before he gets too close." Luke cockily replied,

"Heh, I got this. Instructor Reno taught us how to fight hand to hand like a champ."

"And you always got your ass kicked." Dalton said that with nothing but seriousness in his voice but Luke would have none of it,

"Hey, you said that I was the second worst fighter in the squad." Dalton shot back,

"No, I was being nice. You're easily the worst hand to hand fighter in the squad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Dalton regrouped with everyone else while Luke was heading towards the arena. He sat down and said mostly to himself,

"Luke is going to get his ass handed over to him on a silver platter."

Jaune asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I've sparred with him during the Ghosts Combatives Program. He relies on sniping and distance too much and isn't worth shit in close combat. He can take a street thug and most army regulars but there is no way he could hold his own against other special forces or hunters." Everyone else save Nora had a solemn look on their face knowing that this wouldn't end well for Luke. At least he had aura…

A robotic voice began counting down to start the match.

 _Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Begin!_

Luke fired off a shot hitting Lance and taking nearly 35% of his aura when the hardlight barriers dropped. That was the only shot he managed to get off before Lance was charging firing his machine pistols from his sword. Luke flipped out his bayonet and took up a defensive stance but he made a critical mistake, fighting with bayonets were not as effective at countering anything shorter than a spear. Lance charged and dropped to his knees and slid right before he got within range of the bayonet and swung both of the Nalk Cyclones at each knee hoping to momentarily stop Luke's movement. Luke managed to parry one Cyclone but the other found its mark and he cried out in pain. He staggered a little and let his guard down, giving Lance an opportunity to capitalize on. Lance brought up both Cyclones and hit each end of the Hayan Thunder sending it spinning out of Luke's arms and skidded to a halt several feet away. Luke took up a GCP [Mix of Krav Maga, MMA, and SOC-P] stance and transformed his arm into its dagger form. Lance charged and made a downward strike with a cyclone while the other was acting as a form of defense but overextended. Luke saw this and when Lance's arm was close enough, he grabbed it and got in and under it and threw Lance over him.

Lance's aura dropped by one percent and before he could recover, Luke was in a front mount and was throwing punch after punch at Lance. Lance rolled over and threw Luke off balance and used this to use him as a kick off platform. He took this opportunity to reload the Nalk Cyclones and while this was happening, Luke checked his aura status, he was in the dark orange. One or two more hits was all he could endure before falling. Lance finished and fired his forty-five round mag at Luke while he was charging at him. Luke's aura was now a hairsbreadth away from the red. Lance jumped up and did a double overhead swing finishing off Luke and sending him off into the red. The game was declared and Lance was crowned the winner. Dalton looked to everyone else and said,

"He was decent in unarmed but he only lasted ninety seconds before Lance finished him." They just looked at him in sad agreement and he caught on, "Relax, that's why he's here. It's so that he could be a better close quarters fighter and actually stand a chance against the grimm in unarmed combat." Dalton and Samuel entered the arena and took up their respective positions.

 _Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Begin!_

Samuel stayed in place waiting, wondering what Dalton would do. Dalton began to barrage Samuel in high explosive dust grenades, not having moved from his starting place similar to his opponent. Seeing the grenades heading for him, he set his machete to ice and began to make a cross-hatch of ice so the grenades would detonate prematurely. The ice did as promised and set the grenades off early, then the last grenade detonated Samuel charged through the smoke towards Dalton. He kept his machete to ice dust and let his faunus reflexes take care of the rest. When he saw a hail of flechettes coming he stopped and threw up a wall of ice letting the flechettes and their brittle bodies fragment on impact. He waited for the last of the flechettes to fall before moving out from under his cover again. He kept charging and was dodging the incoming grenades by rolling to the side but mostly forward, knowing that he was gaining more distance against the grenade in doing so. Dalton caught onto this pattern quickly and ceased firing until Samuel was about fifteen metres away. He fired an incendiary grenade in front of him and fired a high explosive one behind Samuel so that he would roll forward into the flames. Samuel lept forward to dodge the grenade that sailed over his head but didn't notice that the incendiary was on a delayed fuse. The grenade went off coating Samuel in flames but he quickly put them out by encasing himself in ice, screaming like a banshee in doing so. Dalton transitioned into battle axe mode as Samuel was breaking out of the ice and went on the offensive. He brought the axe down on his shoulder-where if it wasn't for aura, he would have been cut in half. Since the fire took most of his aura away, the swing of the axe was the final blow and Samuel dropped into the red. The game was declared and Dalton was crowned the winner.

The moment the game ended he went to Samuel to make sure that he was okay but got stopped when Samuel spoke,

"I know you're worried about me but relax, I still had my aura activated. Hurt like a bitch but I'm okay and I don't see any burn marks." Dalton smiled knowing that his teammate was going to be okay. Yang on the other hand was bored and spoke up,

"Ya know, I was kinda hoping for a longer fight, that one ended pretty quickly." Dalton replied,

"Yang, you never want to draw a fight out longer than it needs to be. That increases your chances of messing up and potentially being killed. This was a quick and clean fight, just the way I like it." Yang was silenced as she knew that what Dalton said was the truth.

Everyone decided that they had enough considering the fact that it was beginning to become dusk and decided to head back to the dorms. Everyone on team DLLS got changed into their night apparel and went to sleep early as they were drained from the fights and wanted to be rested in the morning. Dalton spoke before he turned the lights off,

"Remember guys, day after tomorrow, first day of school. Oh, and Lance, you might want to get some earplugs in case you don't want to be awakened like the way you were this morning. Goon night." and with that everyone dozed off into sleep.


End file.
